My Chemical Love
by sixela4400
Summary: The discovery of love, friendship, and what's important in life. Starring the members of My Chemical Romance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sky is bright today, filled with golden rays extending from the sun. Tree branches slightly sway as a cool breeze sweeps across the tiny meadow. Silent music fills the air as creatures of every type go about their business, basking in its sweet melody. A bushy tailed squirrel scampers out from a tree and to the next safest location, a small hole located under a cozy log cabin.

It's a perfect picture: a sweet little log cabin nestled deep into the isolated meadow, and a perfect little family located inside of it. A husband. A wife. A child.

"Daddy, come here! Look at your perfect little baby!" The black haired angel yells from the living room area to her husband. "Isn't she beautiful? Just look at her!" She exclaims as her husband is now behind her, his arms wrapped gently around her waist as his chin rests on her shoulder.

"Beautiful," he manages a whisper as he's stunned with pure amazement. Not only is he holding his true love of a wife, who is half of his existence, he staring at his wondrous daughter with the biggest smile plastered across her face, who is the other half of his existence. "I love you. I love both of you with my life. Never forget that. I still can't believe I met this angel on earth that's here in my arms now, and had this amazing daughter."

The wife wraps her arms around her beloved husband and gently puts her lips against his, savoring the sweet taste of her lover. The one she couldn't live without since the first day their eyes locked and their hearts became one. She slowly pulls away and smiles, "Our beautiful princess."

"Our beautiful Bandit," he repeats.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Not again…..Frank!" Jamia, his wife, calls from across the hall in the bathroom.

"I'll be right there, babe. Just let me put the girls down," he gently puts down Lily, kisses her on the forehead and does the same to Cherry. "My two amazing little girls, I'm gonna miss both of you so much. But I'll always be here," he touches each of their chests gently, "Right in those little hearts of yours, just like you'll be in mine. Your mommy's gonna take good care of you while I'm gone. I know it." He smiles at the twin Ieros, noticing how their eyes sparkle against the light above. They both acquired his hazel green eyes.

"Frankie!" His wife calls again, obviously impatient now. He turns around to start walking to see what's wrong with Jamia and already knows what the problem is. The rancid smell hits his nose as he walk s toward the bathroom. Those damn dogs again, he thinks. Why do I have to have so many? Sure enough, as he walks into the bathroom, there's a doggy mess, and Jamia looking at him in a way that says he better pick it up. Her hair slightly ruffled and put to one side, holding a basket of laundry, and an angry pout put on her face, Frank can't help but admire the sight of his love. So….exotic! That's what she is, and that's why he fell for her.

"Yeah. I know. I'll pick it up," he pecks Jamia on the cheeks before going to pick up the mess. "I'm gonna miss you, babe," Frank tells his wife. "Just take of the girls, like I know you will." Jamia is now wrapped in Franks arms, the basket down, and their eyes hypnotized to each other by the irresistible spark between them. Frank leans his forehead against hers, "And, of course, you're gonna have to deal with all that dog shit." He smirks before pulling her close to him so tightly, where they share a deep, passionate kiss.

A kiss that says, "I don't want to ever let you go." And, now, they can't stop. The force of love for each other is too strong, pulling them as close together as possible. Emotionally and physically. One thing leads to the next, and, now, the husband has his wife picked up in his arms where they head to their bedroom. The last night before his journey, they spend it together rekindling their love that grows weak at times, yet manages to always with hold anything. A love like a flower in the rain. When it's pouring, it seems like all is getting destroyed, but when the storm passes, it will have made the flower even stronger.


End file.
